New York City/Cabe-McPherson Security
IC CLIENTS *Stark Industries **Tony Stark **Stark Employees *New York City/Hammer Industries **Justin Hammer *New York City/Shaw Enterprises **Sebastian Shaw SERVICES @mail beth=CLIENT INQUIRY if you wish to retain CMS services. Protection *Close Protection **Threat Management **Intervention & Defence **Room Sweeping **Itinerary & Route Planning **Tactical Driving *Risk Assessment *Security Analysis *Event Planning **Crowd Screening & Control **Media Control *Driving & Convoy Protection *Counter-Sniper Protection & Offence *Anti-Terrorism Strategies **IED/VBIED/explosives Detection and Disposal *Chemical/Biological/Nuclear Attack Response *K-9 Operatives Training *Personalized Self-Defence Training *Small Arms Training and Licensing *Less-Than-Lethal Weapons Training *Crisis & Risk Management Simulations *Military-Style Basic Training for Agents and Clients *Modified Private SERE Training & Simulations Surveillance *Behaviour & Activity Oversight *Computer Surveillance & Data Mining *Biometric Surveillance *Aerial & Satellite Surveillance *Human Operatives *Surveillance & Tracking Devices Extraction *Civillian Targets including Minors and Families *International Coverage *War Zones, Hostile Conditions, & Natural Disasters Recovery *Hostage Negotiation & Recovery *Custody Enforcement NPC AGENTS Ling McPherson NOT AVAILABLE FOR USE (48, Asian-American, female, unmarried) (From Bethany Cabe's +sheet) Assignment--mobile, international Bethany's best friend and business partner in Cabe-McPherson Securities, Head of International Division. US citizen, ex-Army (Sergeant First Class, Classified SMU). Skilled in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat, espionage, small & large firearms, heavy weaponry, explosives, night maneuvers, parachuting, scuba diving, defensive driving, small unit leadership, and special operations theory. Multilingual: English, French, German, Spanish, Arabic, Persian. Primary theaters: Persian Gulf, Somalia, Serbia. Black ops targets: Iran, Iraq, Columbia, Mexico, Korea, USA. ---- Salah Sundara NOT AVAILABLE FOR USE (45, Bengali-Punjabi, male, divorced) Bethany's driver and right-hand, officially the administrative assistant to the Head of the American Division of CMS. Finder & fixer of all things. Specializes in tactical driving, vehicle-mounted weapons, demolitions, precision artillery. Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, knife-fighting, small arms, shotguns, helicopter & cargo aircraft pilot, supply and transport, black market weapons procurement. Multilingual: Hindi, English, French, German. ---- Farah Adair NOT AVAILABLE FOR USE (38, Pakistani-American, female, unmarried) Queen of the Fish Tank, Mission Overseer, officially CMS America Intelligence Coordinator. Former UN Interpreter and Civillian Observer. Specializes in computer surveillance, communications, media control, development and oversight of human operatives. Skilled in hostage negotiation, conflict resolution, datamining, biometric surveillance, peacekeeping strategies, and international law. Multilingual: English, Spanish, Arabic, Urdu. ---- Minor Agents Minor NPC Agents are available only to IC clients of CMS, arrangements for their use should be made ICly. @mail beth=NPC ACCESS to confirm whether you have access to CMS agents if you have any question as to whether you signed an IC contract. Please make sure you have the consent of all players in a scene when making use of an NPC and double-check with staff if you have any questions as to the benefits they provide. NPC agents are meant to enhance RP and provide balance in a scene and are not meant to be an inappropriate advantage at any time. NPC agents of CMS are highly trained and behave with exceptional professionalism at all times. Please do not kill or maim NPC agents or have them commit criminal acts without permission from Bethany Cabe. ---- Drivers An NPC driver will have training in tactical driving, hand-to-hand combat, and small arms. They will also be trained to search a vehicle for listening devices and explosives, plan secure routes from one place to another, and safely transfer clients from a secure location to the vehicle and back. Generally, a driver will remain with the vehicle at all times from the moment it departs CMS HQ to the moment it returns. Close Protection An NPC close protection agent will be trained in risk assessment and management, hand-to-hand combat, small arms, client defence, general location security, and counter-sniper measures. They will also be trained in etiquette, local customs, and may be multilingual. Close protection agents often liase with on-site security. A close-protection agent will remain within physical reach of a client at all times when in insecure locations and in line-of-sight in a secure location. Sample Agents :::Jeremiah Vail ::: *Close-protection agent, 15 years in the field. *Former CSOFC Field Agent (Canada). *Specialties: client escort, child protection. *Languages: English, French, Russian. :::Elora Ombuta ::: *Driver, 7 years in the field. *Former Red Cross aid worker & driver. *Specialties: tactical driving, hostile territory, anti-terrorist strategies. *Languages: English, Swahili, Spanish. :::Gidi Spiro ::: *Driver, 9 years in the field. *Former driver, Israeli Army. *Specialties: tactical driving, convoy tactics, anti-terrorist strategies. *Languages: English, Hebrew, Arabic. :::Zen Adani ::: *Close-protection agent, 11 years in the field. *Former soldier, Indian Armed Forces, and actress/model. *Specialities: client escort, media control, crowd screening. *Languages: English, Hindi, French, Spanish. :::Yael Max ::: *Close-protection agent, 5 years in the field. *Former soldier, US Army. *Specialties: client escort, conflict mediation. *Languages: English, Spanish. SHADOW OPERATIONS Off the books, CMS runs shadow operations involving elite agents and certain mercenaries. This group (+group CMS) should not be confused with regular CMS operatives and operations. |color1=#990000 |color2=#990000 |Note1= |Note2= |num= }} Category:Orgs Category:Locations Category:New York City